


we're queer, we're here and we'd rather not be

by Haleymcgonigle (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Scorbus, bye cursed child, everyone is pretty gay, idk what this is, ignoring canon btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Haleymcgonigle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>scorpius and albus have a bond. fred and james give too many shits. lily doesn't even know whats going on. hugo knows too much. rose is trying to take this all in.</p><p>they are queer, here and they ain't leaving<br/>poor mcgonagall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. portraits are horrible gossips

The long, never ending corridors of hogwarts castle were buzzing with energy. It was first day back to Hogwarts, and while the students had been saving their energy for the summer to make the walls buzz with their magic, once they fell asleep, the Portraits and Ghosts filled the open gap left by their absence.  
  
"It was apparently so cute, wish I could've been there!" the sentence floated from the portrait of three woman sat around a table drinking tea, all of the women moving in a flashing motion of color.An extra was added to the portrait, a small man dressed in armor for battle, his chest pressed high in the air for an illusion of sophistication. the ladies didn't seem to care much.  
  
"Ah, I remember talking to him, knew he was a little bit on the off side-"a loud smack echoed throughout the corridor, and there was a pause in conversation  
  
"Oi! What was that for?"the armored man rubbed the back of his head, sneering unhappily.  
  
"Being a nasty pr-"  
  
A silvery figure glided up next to the portraits, head resting precariously on the shimmering illusion of flesh.  
  
"Hello Ladies,"Nicholas nodded towards them, "Benjamin."  
  
"Hello Nick, how was the feast?"one of the women asked, batting her long dark eyelashes and adjusting her dark blue dress  
  
"Marvelous, except for the fact that I couldn't eat anything because I'm-"  
  
"Oh who cares, did you hear anything about the Potter wedding?"  
  
Nick sighed, adjusting his head and pouting. Horrible Gossips, Portraits are.  
  
"I heard lots of things Margaret."  
  
The women in the painting squealed, bouncing about inside the frame, begging Nick to tell them"anything he's heard, anything at all!"  
  
"Please! We watched these kids grow up, and It's ridiculous that we can't even go to the wedding-"  
  
"You aren't a real person."Nicholas cut into her rant, immediately regretting it as Margaret's oil painted face turned bright crimson.  
  
"Neither are you!"she threw her arms into the air and gestured wildly with her fan  
  
"At least I was alive once!"Nicholas argued, wagging a translucent finger back at her  
  
"Well I'd never-"  
  
"Enough!" Benjamin bellowed,arms raised and face turned down into a frown. He looked around at the Women to see they were done, before turning to Nick.  
  
"Could you please tell us about the Wedding?" He asked. He had always liked the Potter boy.  
  
Nick cleared his throat and stood up straighter, head shifting to be lopsided again.  
  
"Only because you said please."  
  
"We said please-"Daphne immediately began to protest  
  
"SHH!"the rest of the painted people, including the paintings surrounding yelled  
  
"Well apparently the colors were blue and grey, lovely color scheme, I actually wore a blue and grey suit to my wedding-"  
  
"Nick, Focus!"  
  
"Yes, right, of course."


	2. can we do anything but that

albus scratched at the side of his ashy face, blinking up at his head of house.

professor slughorn sighed at the boy, with ashes covering every inch of the dungeon, Malfoy was trying to withhold his laughter from the other side of the table.

waving his wand, slughorn returned to his desk, the ash and dust and exploded pieces of albus's cauldron cleaning itself up, and albus knew what was to come after class. 

"I hate you" he hissed across the table at the 11 year old gryffindor, who was chuckling and cleaning up his own supplies, looking at the clock that was nearing dismissal from this class.

"aw, look at the little snake" scorpius mocked albus to Dana Zabini, a pretty 2nd year who was held back into this class.

she giggled, putting her hand on scorpius's arm, causing him to blush, and then the bell rang.

A swarm of students attempted to leave the dungeons and professor slughorns voice rang out.

"Potter, stay behind with me for a moment."

"Oooooooooh" scorpius teased


End file.
